The present invention pertains to windshield wiper arm assemblies; more particularly, the present invention pertains to windshield wiper arm assemblies which carry on board washer fluid spray nozzles.
Several decades ago, windshield washer systems were added to automobiles to spray liquid on windshields. These systems facilitated the removal of dirt from automobile windshields as the wiper blades moved across the windshield. Washer spray nozzles for these wiper systems were typically mounted within the automobile cowling at the base of the windshield. It was found that while such windshield washer assemblies were effective, an improved assembly could be made by mounting one or more washer spray nozzles along the length of the windshield wiper arm assembly. With this construction, the spray is placed just where it is needed; where the wiper blade contacts the windshield. To accomplish this task, a flexible hose assembly is run along the windshield wiper arm assembly. One or more nozzles are mounted along the length of the flexible hose assembly for spraying washer fluid on the windshield.
In prior art windshield wiper arm assemblies the spray nozzle located near the lower portion of the windshield washer arm assembly required a separate mounting bracket. This separate mounting bracket allowed the washer spray nozzle to be knocked off in conditions where snow was packed on the automobile; thus, defeating its purpose. Additionally, it was found that the separate mounting of the nozzle produced nonrepeatable spray patterns. Because of these problems, there is perceived a need in the art to provide a system for secure mounting of the lower washer spray nozzle assembly to a windshield wiper arm assembly wherein such mounting provides repeatable spray patterns.